206
by CrisstopherColfen
Summary: It all started with a hotel room. Two-Parter.
1. Chapter 1

Basically I have a massive case of word block on Sweet Child so I picked up something that I'd half written a while ago, it's only two chapters and not long at all! Hopefully I'll get something going for Sweet Child soon!

* * *

In room number 206 at the Powdermill Hotel in New York, two still figures lay together on a soft queen sized bed, duvet rumpled at their feet, sharing a pillow. Light from the moon filtered in through the large window opposite the bed and lit up the room, so beautifully, in a way that an artificial light would never manage. The room was quiet save for two beating hearts and the exhales of the two men, still intimately joined as one.

Kurt Hummel stared blankly at the ceiling above him, his blue eyes following the plaster pattern on the white roof. His hair, that had been so delicately styled just that morning, was ruffled and stood out against the stark white of the bedspread. Taking large gulps of air the young man tried to calm his overexerted body down. He blinked several times before turning his head down to look at the sleeping man nestled in his arms. His calm face was buried against Kurt's bare chest, his eyes closed so serenely hiding the deep caramel orbs that always capture Kurt first, every time. He titled his head so that his chin was resting on top of his lovers curled hair as he listened to his steady breathing whilst he slept on, a small smile gracing his soft features almost illuminating his whole face.

Over a thousand and one thoughts raced through Kurt's mind, one making itself known above the rest. One he knew would eventually be resolved, once he had come clean about all the lies, the deception, the cheating. He curled the hand hidden beneath a pillow into fist, feeling the simple golden band he wore around one finger press against his other fingers. The feeling of it digging into his skin caused him to shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the feeling. Adultery. That's what they call it, when you're married and you commit such a crime of sexual indiscretion, like he had. Like he was. Kurt couldn't even bare to think about the way Adam would react if he ever found out. He would be ashamed, humiliated and angry. He would hate the looks their friends gave them when he had to explain why his marriage had ended to them. Adam would hate him and why shouldn't he? Kurt had fought for his right to even be able to marry, he had marched and he had voted to be able to make the promise of forsaking all others for only Adam. Kurt hadn't kept his end of the deal, hadn't kept true to his vows. Adam should hate him because Kurt sure as hell did and even though a voice in his head was screaming and shouting at him, telling him what he was doing was wrong, a louder voice told him that he didn't care.

Kurt remembered when he and Adam were happy, before their lives had taken separate paths, before they became jaded and before he just stopped loving him… Before he had met his boy. It had just started out as a one night stand, something purely physical, but then it progressed into an affair, something that kept him from going completely insane, in the beginning, the fact that he truly loved Adam and his affair was just sex, just a release but it all changed the night he realised he wasn't in love with Adam anymore, that was the night Kurt's world fell apart.

Kurt opened his eyes after a few moments, turning his gaze back to the boy at his side, he lowered his head and softly kissed between the wild curls of his lover. God, he loved this boy. He loved him more than he could have ever even imagined loving his husband and that thought alone made Kurt's stomach twist. He knew he could never leave Adam, not even if he tried, and deep down he was sure that if Adam ever managed to find out what he had done and decided he would be able to forgive Kurt as long as he never saw Blaine again, Kurt still wouldn't be able to do it, he couldn't do it.

Blaine stirred in his sleep, snuggling farther into his chest and wrapping his muscular arms around Kurt's flat torso tightly as if he might disappear whilst he slept on. Blaine made a soft, almost inaudible sound, whispering to Kurt words that would always haunt him when he crawled into bed with Adam at the end of the next night. "Mm, love you."

And even though he knew better, even though he knew he shouldn't say it, he could never deny Blaine.

"I love you too."

The words hung in the air of the warm summer night, making it seem like it was harder to breathe, almost vacuuming the air out of the large room. When did life become so complicated? He had no idea how much longer he could keep living this huge lie conveniently disguised as his life… How was he supposed to go home and help Adam plan the monthly dinner that was supposed to be held at their house this time around, stuck in a loveless rut, when all he wanted so desperately was to stay here in this bland, yet quite expensive, hotel room wrapped up in the arms of the boy he loved more than anything in this life?

Slightly sitting up Kurt reached down and pulled the covers up over their nude bodies, pulling Blaine closer to him in the process. He was never close enough to sate Kurt's need for him, he was sure nothing ever could, although one fact always lingered in the back of his mind whenever he touched him.

Blaine deserved better.

He was a nineteen year old college student at NYU, he had friends, a family back home in Ohio and a queue of boys just lined up ready to knock down his door just for to chance of a date with him. Blaine had his whole life ahead of him. He didn't need to be wasting his time being the bit of the side to a twenty seven year old man, who should know better, who didn't have the balls to leave his husband for fear of what would happen. None of this was fair to him, nothing at all. He should be out, enjoying his life, exploring possibilities and just having fun. Kurt could never understand why Blaine would want to be stuck in this nameless hotel room making love with Kurt. That's what it was, right from the beginning. It was never just sex, no matter how hard Kurt tried to convince himself it was, it was always making love with Blaine.

Kurt knew he felt it when he left him in the morning. Blaine always felt the cold stab of jealousy driving into his heart, remaining there until he next saw him. What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine would sit in his lectures and constantly wonder what he was doing at that very minute. Was he at work? Was he in his study, locked away? Was he having sex with him? Some nights Blaine knew he would be right, even though he would never ask Kurt that, he could never find the right words, he never wanted to add to Kurt's guilt by letting him know just how jealous he was of his married life. He never wanted Kurt to know that every time when he woke up with Kurt, snuggled into his embrace, that Blaine feared he would suddenly realise that he didn't really love him, that he wanted to end their relationship and rebuild his marriage. He never wanted Kurt to know that every time he watched Kurt gather his clothes, getting ready to leave he wanted to beg him not to go home, to stay with him forever and not feel ashamed about what they were doing. He never wanted Kurt to know that he wished, every minute of every day, that he would just leave Adam and promise all his forever's to him and him alone. No, he would never tell Kurt that.

Now, as the clouds moved across the moon and the room became covered in darkness, shadows fell across the two lovers faces, Kurt finally gave into the feeling of fatigue that seemed to constant tug at his bones and, in the gentle embrace of his teenage lover, he found peace, love and life. He gave Blaine his heart and Blaine happily returned the sentiment. They were loved, completely and even though tomorrow would come, as it always did, and life would continue, the two figures that lie next to each other, sleeping soundly, had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm glow of the candles that had been littered around the beautiful bedroom to create a romantic atmosphere. The small petals of two bouquets of red and yellow dyed roses scattered across the carpet and the rumpled satin sheets on the bed. Music played on in the background, blending with heavy breathing and passion fuelled moans. Two people, two men, moved together as if they had been doing it for years, each clutching the others naked body tightly, one being careful as to not leave any marks on his older lover, he can't leave anything behind for some-one else to notice.

Blaine Anderson lay beneath his lover, his hair free from its gelled style, curling wildly against the blood red pillow case. His bright, golden, eyes stared up at his older man as he moved above him, inside him. His tanned skin glistened and shone with sweat from their activities, his lips were swollen from passionate kisses, and his arms flexed, wrapped firmly around the other man's broad shoulders and rose up and down with every thrust into his body filling him completely. The silky sheets draped across his lover's lower back, covering both their bodies from the cool breeze filtering in through the window that had been left ajar during the day.

Blaine's legs were pulled up to wrap around his waist, feet locking them in place. The new position gave the older man a better angle; he thrust into Blaine deeper, hitting that spot inside Blaine reserved only for him. Blaine's eyes screwed shut and he hollered out his name, uncaring that the neighbour might be able to hear them through the thin wall. His thrusts quickened as they both neared their climax, he buried his head into the hollow of Blaine's throat, mumbling intelligible adorations as he kissed, licked and sucked his soft skin. Blaine almost whined in pleasure.

The fist wrapped around Blaine tightened as lover came first, the feeling of being so full making Blaine follow shortly after. He moaned, deep, as his orgasm washed over him, feeling like he was burning from the inside out. His body shook with need and his toes curled into balls where the rested against the older man's back. He sucked in large gulps of, much needed, air as he repeated the single thought Blaine was reduced to every time he touched him. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

He smiled into Blaine's neck after he came back down from his own orgasmic bliss, kissing him there lovingly. "I love you too." He whispered into Blaine's ear with more conviction than he had ever felt. "I love you so much."

Blaine smiled at his admission as his neck was still being nuzzled; he received wet, open mouthed kisses being placed in various areas. This had to be heaven, he thought. A few more kisses were given to Blaine's flushed neck before pulling out of him and rolling to the side. Blaine moaned as he felt empty once more as he slipped from him. Blaine watched on as he removed the thoroughly used condom before tying it off and dropping it into the bin next to the bed however he didn't lie back down beside Blaine, as expected, he instead reached for his discarded clothes as he stood up.

"You're leaving?" He asked, sitting up whilst he bundled the sheets around his waist to cover himself. Blaine waited, afraid of his response even though he already knew the answer.

"I promised Adam that I'd be home in time so we could talk about the house he found in Boston."

He responded, pulling on pale green jeans over slender hips and fastening them up with a practiced skill. His bare chest shone like ivory in the dimly lit room. Blaine loved the way the light played off of his toned stomach and how it contrasted with the darker colour of his flat nipples. He was beautiful, there were no other words.

But he wasn't his.

"Can't you stay for a little while longer? I'd just like to hold you…" His love shone through his eyes, brighter than any fire ever could.

"Blaine…" He said, beginning him with his clear blue eyes not to keep asking him to stay, he wouldn't be able to deny him if he asked again.

"I know. I know…" He said, closing his eyes briefly in an attempt to force back the tears that threatened to fall. He clutched the sheet to his body in a feeble bid to try and shield his jealousy. "I just… I-"

He smiled kindly at him and he buttoned up his, now wrinkled, shirt. He walked back over to the bed and kissed Blaine's lips, pouring every ounce of his love into the kiss. He knew that Blaine needed to know he loved her, and he did.

"I know." He told him.

He opened his eyes and looked him, gold meeting ocean. Nerves vibrated though him as he geared himself up for the question he had been asking himself for the past three weeks. "What happens if he gets the house?"

Blaine had never asked him that question before, even though they both knew he thought about it every moment since Kurt had first told him that there was a possibility of him and Adam moving away. He looked back at Blaine and saw the fear he held in them. The fear of losing him, the fear of Kurt not loving him back. He hated the fact he was the cause of that emotion. "I'll be moving."

His expression was unreadable, followed by disbelief and then impossible hurt beyond words. Blaine flinched away as if Kurt had physically struck him. He scurried off the bed and stood so it stood between the two lovers, the sheets still askew. He watched the look of bewilderment work its way across Kurt's beautiful face and anger rose in him.

"That's it? You'd just pick up and move away? Just leave me to clean up the mess?" He hissed venomously.

"What other choice do I have, Blaine?" He pleaded with him to understand.

"You don't have to do this, any of this. You don't have to pretend to be happy with a man you don't love and move your whole life for a lie. You could stay. You could stay… with me." He finished quietly, blinking more rapidly to fight back tears. He ran his fingers through his loose hair in an attempt to calm his nerves even though he knew it wouldn't work. The room fell into an uneasy silence.

He began to quietly reach for his own clothes that lay scattered across the floor. He found his briefs first and after tugging those on, to cover himself, he picked up his shirt and pulled it over his shoulders only to realise that in their haste to remove all clothing between them that buttons had been ripped off. Their wild, passionate, lovemaking was amazing but did he have to destroy every shirt he owned? He sighed, tossing the shirt back to the floor and kicking it away in an angry huff.

"I can buy you a new one." He said, his voice raspy from not speaking.

"I don't want another one!" He shouted, not daring to look at him. Blaine's words cut his heart. Blaine wrapped his arms securely around his tapered waist, keeping his gaze trained on the carpet thoughtfully. His bright eyes glazed over with a mixture of hate and pure hurt.

Kurt's heart broke for his boy in every way that it hadn't already been shattered into pieces.

"I hate him." He whispered fiercely, looking up into his clear blue eyes, whilst his own allowed the tears to fall. His fists balled up and his neatly kept nails dug into the soft flesh of his palms. He never felt the pain in his hands however he cowered to the immense pain in his heart.

"I know." He nodded in understanding even though he once though Blaine had no right to hate his husband, he should be the one Blaine hated. It wasn't Adam's fault Kurt was a lying, cheating, bad husband but he understood why Blaine felt that way toward Adam.

"Sometimes I envy him so much it kills me." He wept, frantically wiping the fallen tears. "I sit and I think about you, god, I always think about you and then I remember _him_ and it hurts. It hurts so much and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't not see you, I _need_ you Kurt."

The deep frown that clouded his handsome features then was just the latest in the unhappy expressions both lovers had shared. God, he was such an idiot for hurting Blaine like this. Why couldn't he just let him go? He looked at him then.

And he knew why.

He loved him.

He wanted to hold Blaine, he wanted to make all his tears go away. He quickly walked around the bed and reached out for him. Blaine pushed him away from him and pulled his body back. He turned his back to him and stared out of the window.

"I'm sorry, B."

He looked over his shoulder at him, a questioning expression furrowing his brow. "For what… Cheating on your husband? Not loving him enough? Maybe for sleeping with me? Or just loving me?"

"For hurting you." Blaine didn't answer and instead returned his attention to the open window.

"Me too." He added turning his body to look at Kurt. "For what I said. About Adam, it- it wasn't my place."

"I understand." He breathed, running a hand through his unstyled hair. Blaine sighed loudly.

"No, you shouldn't. I don't hate him. I don't know him. He just… He has everything I've ever wanted. How could I not be a little jealous?" He reasoned, avoiding Kurt's persistent gaze. He stayed quiet so Blaine continued.

"And now you'll move to Boston, or wherever, and I'll probably never see you again and I just don't know what to do. I'm losing you." He said, almost weeping. Their eyes locked and a meaningful expression and Kurt's face contorted in pain as Blaine let the tears finally come.

Kurt strode back over to him them, grabbing his broad shoulders and forcing Blaine to look him in the eyes. He needed to know that Blaine was listening. He needed to hear it and Kurt eeded to say it. Their lives were so twisted and it was difficult to keep any tale straight anymore. What was right and wrong had melted. How could they draw the line between the two and when did everything get so confused?

Silence penetrated the air around them, suffocating them with its intoxicating feel. The fire that burned between them intensified and they both gasped. Blaine swallowed back the lump in his throat and waited for him to say something, anything. He watched him, his vision blurred from his shed tears. He was relieved when Kurt finally began to speak in hoarse tones.

"You won't lose me, Blaine. I love you and nothing will ever change that. You are everything to me and I can't breathe when I'm not with you. Every time I have to leave you and carry on with my life like I haven't just left my heart behind it kills me."

He took a deep breath and he continued, despite Blaine's evermore tears.

"I hate it. I hate all of this. I hate that I'm married to man that I don't seem capable of loving. I hate that I'm cheating on him with the man I _do_ love. I hate that I'm no-where near good enough for you and that when I want to spend time with you I either have to wait for your roommate to fuck off somewhere or I have to take you to some hotel where I can _see_ them judging us as soon as we've walked in the lobby! I hate that I try to justify what I'm doing by thinking that I can't stop this; I can't stay away from you. I could, if I wanted to but I don't and I won't, ever. But the thing… The thing I hate the most is that I have to hide this. I have to hide _you._ I can't shout to the world that I've finally found my soul mate and he loves me back. I can't call my dad and tell him how happy I am, that I'm going to marry someone that knows me inside out. I can't give you the life that you deserve because I don't have the guts to leave my husband. I hate that my entire life is a _lie_"

By the time Kurt was finished they were both panting for air, one from the exertion of his confession and the other from the emotion that dripped from every syllable that came from Kurt's mouth. Blaine was worn out from just listening to his speech and collapsed into Kurt's waiting arms. He buried his face in Kurt's strong chest and just wept. For them, for Adam, for their love. Kurt wrapped Blaine up in his arms and held him close, seemingly afraid he might disappear before him. Kurt rubbed his back and whispered soothing adorations into Blaine's ear to try and comfort him.

"Please, sweetheart, don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

"I know." He mumbled into Kurt's shirt, as he toyed with the buttons that held it closed. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave me… Not to go home and certainly not to Boston! Maybe that makes me selfish but I really couldn't give a shit."

Pulling away from Blaine slightly, whilst still keeping a hold of him, Kurt looked into his brilliant caramel eyes and was lost. Blaine watched back, equally as adrift in his blue eyes. He could read Kurt, he knew something important was coming, he just prayed it wasn't a goodbye.

"If you ask me to stay, I will." He stated, matter-of-factly, eyes never leaving his.

Blaine saw the sincerity written across his face and it made him shiver. He clutched to him for dear life, afraid he wouldn't be able to stand without Kurt grounding him. He loved this man more than he would ever love anything in this life and it pained him to realise he would never have him, not completely. Adam would always own him. Blaine believed that a person couldn't be in love with two people at once but he also believed that Kurt's love for him was pure and true but he could never completely be his.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's grasp. Kurt's face knotted with a look of pure confusion as he blindly reached out for Blaine again, his hands grabbed Blaine's bicep to stop him from fleeing.

And then he saw it.

His eyes forced themselves to focus on Kurt's left hand. He saw the ring. It was like it was the first time he had ever laid eyes on it. The simple golden band wrapped around his delicate finger glinted in the light and recognition hit Blaine for the first time. A tiny spark of light bounced off the band and directly into his eyes, causing him to shut them tightly.

In all the times he had seen Kurt's wedding ring, he had never really seen it. Not like he was now.

_Infidelity_. That's what they call it, when you're married and you sleep around on them. Adam's ring sat on Kurt's finger but Blaine's heart was in his hands. They both knew it. Blaine couldn't imagine what the wearer of the matching band felt every time Kurt came home, freshly showered to rid him of the smell of another man. Blaine wondered if Adam ever thought about questioning Kurt on what he did on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday nights in a shiny white room with a brass 206 on the wall beside the door or in Blaine's apartment when his roommate had work. Adam would probably hate them. Both of them. He would probably spit venom about Blaine to his and Kurt's friends. He would stomp all over Blaine and there would be nothing about it that he didn't deserve.

Just like Kurt, Blaine had a tiny voice telling him he was a home wrecker but unlike Kurt he didn't have a louder voice… He simply felt, and heard, how hard and fast his heart would beat as soon as he saw Kurt, every time. He loved this man and he didn't want to share him with anyone else. Including Adam.

Deep down, Blaine knew what was right and wrong. Kurt would never leave his husband, not even for him and even though it would hurt like hell, he knew what he had to do.

He had to be strong. So he kept that thought locked tight in his mind as he looked up to Kurt and poured his heart out to him.

"Kurt… I love you, I'd do anything, give up anything I have to yours and to have you be mine." He said the last part in a hushed voice but he was sure Kurt would pick up on it. "You've become my work. You're the only thing that keeps me going, some days. Every time you tell me you love me I think my heart's going to burst. You're all I think about, dream about. You're in everything I do."

Kurt smiled then, hearing just how much Blaine loved him… He would never tire of the way they slipped from Blaine with an ease like he had being saying them for years. He opened his mouth to say something in repose when Blaine held up one hand to show Kurt that he wasn't finished just yet.

"But I won't ask you to stay." He whispered with a newfound sense of power.

Kurt looked baffled by Blaine's confession. His expression suddenly turned loving as he smiled a real, genuine, smile that chased away all the shadows on his face. He nodded in understanding and hugged Blaine tightly to him again.

"He might not have even gotten the house." Kurt tried to reassure him, though knowing nothing would.

Blaine just smiled into his chest as he helf Kurt as close to him as possible, moulding their bodies together.

"I love you." He whispered once again, he just had to be sure Kurt knew undoubtedly. He had to believe him.

"I love you too." He replied, giving Blaine a gentle squeeze before letting him go. He turned around to finish dressing and once the final lace of his boot was tied he headed for the door. Just as he disappeared from view his head popped back around the door frame and look directly into Blaine's eyes.

"I'm _never _saying goodbye to you, Blaine."

Then he was gone.

Blaine stared after him for a few seconds, letting his mind and body fully adjust to the fact that his presence was no longer in the room with him. His full, pink lips cracked slowly into a smile. It reached his eyes and lit them up like a jack-o-lantern on Halloween night. His eyes filled up with the wonderful sense of hope and his body glowed with anticipation.

"I know."


End file.
